


【虫铁】I Really Like You

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】I Really Like You

【虫铁】Really Like You 

今天Peter Parker追求Tony Stark成功了吗？  
“什么？他们还没在一起？”

是一个Peter向Tony告白很多次却总是阴差阳错没有成功的故事。  
含锤基、盾冬、幻红｜私设注意。

沙雕读物，1w+字一发完  
「Umbrella」、fake car与ooc预警

 

Peter第一次跟他的Mr.Stark表白，是在十五岁。  
当时他们正在Peter的房间里吃着皇后区最棒的三明治，Peter喋喋不休地跟他最喜欢的人分享他的生活，包括自己参加过的比赛，和好朋友Ned一起拼的乐高，学习小组里有谁在互相暗恋……  
Tony边吃边认真地听着。作为已习惯生活在镁光灯下的、纽约知名的花花公子，他早就不记得这种充满青春感的高中生活是怎么样的——倒不如说他并没有真正经历过，因为他同时是一个跳级进入MIT的万中无一的天才——所以Peter的讲述让他觉得还挺新鲜的。  
“等等，你是说连你的小对头都已经找到了女朋友？”Tony怀疑地打量了Peter两眼，“而Spider Man还没跟女孩子牵过手？”  
Peter点点头。  
“那你有喜欢的女孩子吗？也许我能给你一点意见？”这太不可思议了，Peter Parker成绩优秀，长相帅气，待人有礼，尊敬师长（Tony也不知道为什么他能一口气说出来Peter的好几个优点），还是纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠，还曾经独自粉碎过反派的阴谋。  
虽然事后这孩子被自己骂了一顿。  
这样的男孩子居然没有对象？他在这个年纪甚至都已经有忄生经验了！  
“我……”Peter的双颊好像被烧起来了一样，他侧过脸去。  
“Oh come on，你一定有一个。让我猜猜……是上次你找到的失窃的自行车的主人？她之前还给你送了巧克力，不是吗？或者是那个甜甜圈店老板的女儿？你给我带过那么多次甜甜圈，我敢保证她一定看上你了，纸袋里经常塞着粉色纸条，写着她的电话号码！还是你May姨同事的侄女？她很崇拜蜘蛛侠，也许你可以试一试。”  
Tony觉得自己变得越来越啰嗦跟Peter总在自己身边有关。  
“都不是的，Mr.Stark，”Peter把外卖纸袋收拾了一下，“我为什么非得有一个暗恋的女孩子？”  
Tony斩钉截铁地说：“因为你这种年纪一定会有喜欢的人。”他继续猜测，“你刚才提到过有很多人在暗恋你们竞赛小组里那位高个长腿的深肤色女孩？我记得她叫Liz。你喜欢她吗？”  
Peter红着脸摇摇头。  
“没有，Mr.Stark，我发誓我没有喜欢她们其中一个，不是Eva，不是Anna，不是Liz，不是……”  
“那就只剩下那个很酷的、不爱搭理人的女孩？倒也不觉得你们走得近啊。”Tony将手上的三明治包装盒塞到垃圾袋里。“青少年的想法真的让我无法理解，又或者是……”  
“不不不Mr.Stark我喜欢的是您——唔！”  
Peter啪地一下捂住了自己的嘴巴，场面一度十分尴尬。  
不过Tony没把少年的无意告白放在心上，他露出了Peter最熟悉的自信笑容：“哈哈！我粉丝很多，早就习惯了。别紧张，孩子。”  
而Peter边捂着嘴巴边闷闷地想：我才不是孩子。

 

Peter第二次跟他的Mr.Stark告白，是在Tony的生日酒会上。  
他以新任复仇者Spider Man的身份来到复仇者大厦，当晚他穿着订制的西装，手里拿着他跟May提前一个月准备好的生日礼物，进门前他还深呼吸好几次，连捧着小礼盒的双手都在颤抖。  
但是进到宴会厅的时候，他发现这里俨然成为了狂欢现场：Gamora跟Nebula相谈甚佳，旁边的Star Lord不断地在试图跟她搭讪；Mr.Barnes躺在Captain America的大腿上，Cap低头跟他的Buck说着话，他们的脸越凑越近，好像马上就要亲吻了一样，哦好吧，现在他们已经吻上了；旁边的Natasha翻了个白眼，扭头不再看这对百岁情侣秀恩爱；Mr.Barton还在尝试提起Thor的锤子，金发神袛却一点都不关心，只顾着往他弟弟的嘴里塞甜点，同时还提防着诡计之神的小刀……  
他的视线在复仇者们之间逡巡，想要寻找他的先生。然后他找到了；Mr.Stark正在阳台上，一位褐色长发的女士非要往他怀里蹭，他端着酒杯，不动声色地向后挪了挪。  
“Mr.Stark？”  
Tony连忙向他招招手，在Peter走近他的一瞬间敏捷地从褐发女士的纠缠中挣脱出来，跟少年来了一个亲密的拥抱：“真高兴你来了，孩子。”  
他扭头对那位缠人的女士说：“现在我们Avengers已经到齐了，接下来是新的属于复仇者们的回合，”没等女士说话，他又补充了一句，“Friday，为这位女士准备一辆车与司机，要贵一点的。”  
“Yes, boss. ”

Rocket在看到Peter跟Tony并肩走进酒会厅的时候吹了个口哨：“那个牛皮糖一样的女人终于走了，她可是上一轮里留下来的最后一个客人，缠了Stark一个晚上，我还以为她会为了参加我们的节目而选择成为一个新的复仇者呢。”  
他是一个无名的高中生，未成年人，无论是Spider Man还是Peter Parker，想来都没有参加衣香鬓影的名流酒会的资格。他将手中的小礼物盒捧到Mr.Stark的面前，“Happy Birthday, Mr.Stark. ”  
Mr.Stark应该早就习惯这种双面的生活了吧？  
他累吗？  
Peter偷偷地瞥了他的先生一眼。而Tony什么都没问，他接过礼物，“Thanks, kid. ”  
“吾友啊，我知道你们中庭有个游戏，就是转酒瓶子然后做很奇怪的事情的，”Thor一脸“我要那个跟我玩那个”的表情。  
“Buck，你玩过吗？”  
Natasha又翻了个白眼，因为大家都跟着Cap喊他的巴基哥哥叫Bucky，所以Cap用了更肉麻的昵称以彰显自己跟Bucky之间的关系是与众不同的。  
我们的Winter Soldier表示他可以试试。

命运之轮的第一次转动，Loki毫无疑问地中招。  
“让我来问，”Thor的眼睛拼命地眨，“Loki，在这个世界上，你最爱的是？”  
Loki不屑地瞥了他一眼：“宇宙魔方。”  
“……”  
“还有我的小刀。”  
“……”  
“还有我们的母亲。”  
“……”  
Cap拍了拍手：“好了Thor，三个回答结束了。”  
Rocket爬上沙发安慰似的拍了拍Thor束起来的金色长发，然后小声地对Groot说：“他刚才是不是根本没有问Loki要选真心话还是大冒险？”  
Groot：“I am Groot. ”

下一个被转到的是Vision。  
他很真诚地说：“我才出生多久？我知道你们不会想要听我的真心话的。”他望了身旁的Wanda一眼，“我选大冒险。”  
然后他跟Wanda一起到街角的便利店买了一份三明治，一路用侧脸夹着走回复仇者大厦，并邀请Pitero吃掉了它。  
“噢，Scott，我很肯定你是在放水。”Clinton说，“虽然他们之间确实没什么值得被大冒险的。”  
不过Pitero的表情也算是本轮的一个亮点。  
“我倒是不明白你们在整谁！”  
旁边的Wanda连忙讨好地往她哥哥的怀里凑。

下一个被转到的是Peter。  
看着笑容满面的Natasha，他毫不犹豫地选择了大冒险。  
他才不希望在这种时候被迫向Mr.Stark表白！  
“Well, kid, ”Natasha单手拢在胸前托住下巴，“你知道我向来不会为难你的……邀请你最爱的人跳一支舞怎么样？”  
“在这里？”  
“在这里。”  
……  
他不自觉地扫了身旁的Mr.Stark一眼。  
Cap善意地问：“Peter，你想打电话给喜欢的女孩子吗？我可以帮你邀请她来复仇者大厦？”  
还没等Peter找借口推脱，一旁的Tony慵懒地放下酒杯：“跟我跳吧。”  
Peter：？？？  
Cap：？？？  
Natasha：我就知道。  
“拜托，现在已经凌晨两点了，”Tony站起身来，“难道他在这里的最敬爱的长辈不正是我么？”  
他走到Peter面前：“Hey, Mr.Parker. ”

下一个被转到的是Thor。  
Rocket于心不忍：“Thor，你要选什么？”  
Thor还沉浸在他弟弟最爱的不是他的悲伤里，他无精打采地说：“真心话。”  
反正大家对他问来问去都是Loki，他也只会回答Loki。  
“Loki最喜欢做的是？”  
他说什么来着。  
“捅我。”  
“Loki最讨厌的是？”  
“我被别人捅。”  
“Loki最害怕的是？”  
“失去我。”  
Star Lord偷偷地瞄了瞄Gamora，发现对方没在留意自己之后，尽情地翻了个白眼。  
Rocket你就算饿了也不要吃狗粮啊！  
不要什么东西都吃这样会害了你！！

再下一个被转到的是猎鹰。  
所有人都一副“噢算了随便玩玩吧”的表情。  
Sam一脸的生无可恋。  
因为他既没有暗恋的对象，也没有可供大冒险的对象。

最后一个被转到的是Tony。  
人生赢家Natasha瘫着手靠在沙发上：“好吧，Tony，你要真心话还是大冒险？”  
“我的所有经历，媒体都了解得比我深刻，你们想知道什么去翻翻八卦杂志就行，”Tony满脸都写着看你们能玩出个什么花样来，“毫无疑问，大冒险。”  
“那就——拥吻你最爱的人。”  
Peter：？？？  
Thor：？？？  
Loki：这傻子。  
Cap：？？？学到了。  
“Well……我很钟意妳，Nat，但我想你并不想要我拥吻妳，”Tony望向他的男孩，“Kid，你是我很看重的后辈，也是我很喜欢的孩子，你不会介意帮我这个忙吧？”  
Peter红着脸，嗫嚅道：“当然不，Mr.Stark. ”  
他的先生站到他面前。他惊讶地发现时间好像变慢了，每一秒钟都很漫长，慢到他可以看清那张自信张扬充满魅力的成熟脸蛋一点点地向他凑近；却过得又那样快，他还没来得及抓住，那些令人心动的瞬间就从指缝中流走了。淡淡的香体喷雾的味道一时充盈在他鼻腔，噢，今天是玫瑰和百合花香——不，现在不是想这个的时候！  
Mr.Stark把他紧紧地拥在怀里，他伸出双臂将对方环住。  
就这样吧，请您就这样拥抱我。  
不要再松手了。  
他的先生却示意他放轻力道，便于进行一个吻。于是他望见，先生那双由天神赐予的能够承载满天星辰的澄澈眼眸，笔直漂亮的高挺鼻梁，精致柔软的胡须，饱满迷人的双唇，他身上的每一处，都在向自己靠近。  
他不由得也凑上前去——Mr.Stark的嘴唇却只轻轻擦过他的，然后那个响亮的吻，落在了他的侧颈。  
“Tony，你这是犯规。”Natasha早就知道他不会乖乖地完成要求，她举起一杯酒，“把这个喝了，就放过你。”  
Tony无所谓地说：“我没有啊，这哪里不是拥抱跟亲吻了？”  
但是喝一杯酒对他来说也不过是更尽兴而已。他伸手去接，在他的手即将触碰到酒杯的时候，男孩冲过来，眼疾手快地抢走了那杯酒：  
“我是陪Mr.Stark一起犯规的人，应该让我来接受惩罚。”  
他没有给Natasha反驳的机会，毫不犹豫地喝下了满满一杯酒。

大人们面面相觑。  
虽然这杯酒里什么不该放的东西都没有，但那位纽约的好邻居，还是个未成年人。  
Banner小声地问：“他会不会醉啊？我刚才看到妳把一堆烈酒都加进去了。”  
Natasha有点无奈地说：“……是Tony邀请他来这个Party的，就让他负责好了。反正Peter今晚也回不了家。”  
望着Tony跟Peter往睡房走去的背影，Banner还是很担心。他问Natasha：“Nat，妳是不是知道些什么？”  
“你指的是？”  
Banner摘下眼镜在外套上擦了擦：“你觉得他俩是一对？”  
所以才让他们都玩了暧昧的大冒险？  
“什么，难道他俩还不是一对？”

灌下满杯烈酒的Peter乖巧地跟在他的Mr.Stark后面，一句话都不说。Tony好几次都在怀疑他是不是已经倒在了地上，总不放心地回头看看，男孩还安安静静地跟着自己，像一道影子。  
看来蜘蛛侠的身体素质着实强悍。  
Tony忍不住也开始想些乱七八糟的东西，原来这孩子喝多了是这样的。  
纽约的好邻居有良好的酒品，不会乱说胡话、摔东西、走路摇摇晃晃。跟清醒时的Peter Parker完全不同，酒后的他安静得像换了个人。  
“Peter，这是我在复仇者大厦里为你准备的房间，我很高兴你终于能来住住看，”Tony打开房门，“我已经跟你婶婶打过招呼了，不然她也不会让你这么晚还出门。你将作为某个科研项目的助手，在Stark工业待一个星期。”  
他揪着Peter的西服下摆——拜托，Tony Stark怎么能去牵一个孩子的手——将Peter带到床边，看着男孩坐下，耐心地问：“Mr.Parker？你能听得见我说话吗？需要别人照顾你吗？”  
“不，Mr.Stark，”Peter的声音平稳，根本听不出来他喝多了，“我不需要别人。”  
“Well, goodnight. ”  
他正想离开，一股强大的力量却拉扯住他，他饶有兴趣地转过身：“你还有什么话要对我说吗？”  
“我不需要别人，Mr.Stark，”Peter抬起头来，仰望他的星辰。  
我需要的是您。  
他是这么想的，所以他这么说了。  
“我需要的是您。”  
……Tony现在可以感受到Peter是真的喝多了，不知道他早上想起来的话会不会躲起来一周都不敢见自己呢。  
“你喝多了，kid。”  
孩子，又是孩子。  
借着六分醉意、四分畅意与十分诚意，他终于赌气般地说：“我不是孩子了，Mr.Stark，我不希望您一直当我是孩子。”  
“才十六岁，不是孩子是什……”  
“我喜欢您！”Peter像是在澄清又像是在辩驳，这是他第一次打断他心爱的先生，“您上次问我我喜欢的人，噢，您真是万中无一的天才，您猜得一点都没错！我确实有喜欢的人！”   
“……”  
是Peter Parker，话很多的那个。  
“我喜欢您，先生，我喜欢您……”他好像被神明抛弃的游人一样，紧紧地扯住Tony的外套，声音慢慢低落下去；他告白的勇气犹如黑夜里突然绽放的华丽烟火，一瞬夺目，却又顷刻散尽：  
“不要再问我我喜欢什么样的女孩子……我喜欢的是您。”  
要讲多少句喜欢，才能把您留住？  
他感到酒劲像浪花一样一阵阵地冲上脑海，席卷他所有的清醒意识，眼前的一切慢慢模糊，出现重影。还是挺有意思的，他看到他的Mr.Stark分成了好几个。  
真好，那他可不可以至少拥有其中一个呢？即使只是这一小会儿？  
Tony没有回应他，只是轻轻地将少年的手拉下来：“你醉了，Mr.Parker。”  
他没再喊他“kid”。

 

“痛……”Peter睁开眼，跟天花板上的Q版蜘蛛头贴纸无声地对视好几秒。  
我是谁，我在哪，我的头怎么这么痛。  
看到自己身上皱巴巴的西装，他想起来了，他昨晚是来参加Mr.Stark的生日酒会的。酒！他心里突然颤抖一下，他从来没有喝醉过，他不知道自己喝多了是会怎样，没有大喊大叫吧？没有胡乱说话吧？没有……  
……没有让Mr.Stark知道他的心意吧。  
他懊恼地抓抓头发。

走出房间的时候他刚好遇到了咬着吐司的鹰眼，他友好地打了个招呼：“早上好，Mr.Barton。”  
“Good morning, Spidey. ”Clint惊讶地望着他，“你酒量不错啊，喝了Nat那杯酒，这么早就能醒过来。”  
没等Peter回答，他又补充了一句：“不过还是Cap更强，他天一亮就去晨跑了。”  
……  
“那……Mr.Stark他怎么样？他现在在哪？”  
“他啊，”Clint想了想，“他也醒得早，刚才在餐厅遇到他，他还叮嘱我告诉你听一听手机里的录音，注意不要让你婶婶拆穿了。”  
“谢谢您，Mr.Barton！”Peter往自己身上摸，天，手机还在口袋里，真是太棒了。  
他没敢再呆在复仇者大楼里，他决定去找Ned一起吃午饭。  
……不是这里没有饭吃，而是他不敢吃啊！  
在公车上他戴着耳机，深呼吸好几次，终于点开手机里最新的一条录音。  
“开始录了吗？咳咳，okay，是我，Spidey。我已经跟你婶婶打过招呼，说你会在Stark工业实习一个星期，所以你可以在基地里住着，顺便试试我给你做的新战衣——嗯，不用感谢，别再给我闯祸就行。我也不是每次都能及时来救你的。以及，你的房间里有一台新手机，你直接拿走，激活的时候Karen会将你旧手机上的内容一起拷过去。噢我的天，你的手机，我简直不会用。”  
听着录音结束的提示声，Peter竟一时作不出什么反应，于是录音又重播了一遍。  
“开始录了吗？咳咳，okay，是我……”  
他就这样听了一路。

“Hey! Bro! ”Ned坐在汉堡店里隔着窗户跟他招招手。  
Peter露出了他的好兄弟从未见过的表情：“Ned……”  
……  
“所以……你是不知道自己昨晚喝多了之后都干了什么？”Ned小心翼翼地问他哭丧着脸的好朋友，“你怀疑自己跟Mr.Stark表白了？”  
“其实这不是第一次了，Ned，”Peter拿起汉堡又放下，“我我我之前在家里，跟Mr.Stark一起吃皇后区最棒的三明治——你知道的，就是街角的那一家——他一直在问我喜欢的人是谁！他怎么知道那么多啊！我喜欢的不是Eva，不是Anna，不是Liz，也不是Michelle……”  
“等等，”Ned有点怀疑自己的耳朵，“你是说，Mr.Stark，那位Tony Stark，”在Peter肯定又无助的目光里他咽了咽口水，“他知道你身边所有的对你有好感的女孩子的名字？”  
“不只是名字，Ned……”Peter没听出来有什么不对。  
“然后……？”  
“然后我就不小心说了我喜欢的人是他！我的天！”Peter恨不得把手上的汉堡丢出去再挖个洞把自己藏起来。  
Ned心疼地护住Peter的汉堡：“不，Peter，你不觉得，你跟Mr.Stark不是不可能的吗？”  
Peter Parker：？？？  
“他那么关心你，还送你那么棒的战衣，连生日酒会都邀请你去，你还没到能参加这种成年人的聚会的年纪吧？”  
Peter心说他还跟我跳舞了，还亲我了呢。要是把这些细节都告诉你，你是不是会让我立刻向他求婚？  
“但我觉得，他一直当我是个孩子，”Peter终于咬下一小口汉堡，“他不会喜欢一个孩子的。”  
“或者你可以观察一下他喜欢的类型，反正你现在是个‘孩子’，变成他喜欢的类型之后再名正言顺地追求他，就不会让他感到奇怪吧。”  
Peter当即为他的军师、这个蜘蛛侠背后的男人再点了一份汉堡。

他首先去翻阅了Mr.Stark那晚提到过的八卦杂志们——噢上帝，这些媒体“知道”的可真多啊，图文并茂，昨天才猜测Mr.Stark要跟某个金发女郎订婚，今天就声称Mr.Stark跟另一个棕发女星出双入对，还有更离谱的，居然说Mr.Stark有了私生儿！  
连纽约的好邻居看了都直摇头。  
拜托，Mrs.Potts居然会容忍他们这样造谣Mr.Stark？  
不过Mr.Stark的话题度实在太高了，所以Stark工业的股价只升不降。

然后他依照Ned的建议，开始观察Mr.Stark可能会喜欢的类型。  
在住进基地的这一周里，他发现，Mr.Stark亲近的类型简直多种多样。他喜欢跟Cap呆在一起，毕竟那是全美的梦中情人兼精神标杆，一个金发大/胸的甜心，不过Cap跟他男朋友冬兵的感情很好；同样金发/大/胸的还有雷霆之神Thor，他不介意Mr.Stark总跟Mr.Barton一起玩拔锤子的游戏，因为他心爱的弟弟，诡计之神Loki更让他感到棘手；噢还有Mr.Barton，他跟Mr.Stark也走得很近，虽然他不是金发，但他也有胸肌。  
于是Peter在本本上记下来一条：要/大/胸。  
这一点并不难，作为纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠，他觉得自己的身材还是可以的。发色嘛，看看八卦杂志上写的，Mr.Stark应该对这个没有什么要求。  
其次，他还发现，Mr.Stark很在意“独辟蹊径”的人。  
Dr.Banner成功将力量与智慧结合在一起这件事属实能够震撼整个The Avengers五六年。Mr.Stark也是一个天才科学家，当他俩在同一个空间里的时候，就会产生许多许多的话题，更幸运的是，Dr.Banner是个作息很规律的人，在他的陪伴以及Friday的监督下Mr.Stark的身体也好了很多。  
他记下这一条的时候，心里有点闷闷的，因为他也想成为能够陪伴Mr.Stark的人。  
再次，他发现，Mr.Stark很欣赏舞跳得好的人。  
记到这里的时候，他兴奋得几乎要跳跃起来：这也不难！蜘蛛侠的动作灵敏是出了名的，而且他学过舞蹈，这对他吸引Mr.Stark的注意力很有帮助！  
最后，他认为，Mr.Stark更喜欢短发。  
因为他不止一次地称赞过Natasha的红色短发性感美丽，在她蓄了长发之后，反倒没那么关注她了。  
不过这也不一定，因为他很忙，忙到已经很久都没有传出过绯闻。而且Peter一直觉得，Natasha姐姐跟Mr.Stark之间没擦出过什么火花。  
Wanda：才不会，Natasha短发很美，长发也很美。

一周过去，他将Ned邀请到家里，把笔记本递给Ned。  
“做了很多功课啊，兄弟，”Peter居然真的去研究Mr.Stark喜欢的类型，Ned都没敢说他只是随口一提的，“所以你打算怎么办？”  
Peter挠挠头：“我还没想好……我可以努力去达成这些条件，但是要怎么样让Mr.Stark发现，我成为了他喜欢的类型？”  
“唔，独辟蹊径，”Ned滑了滑手机，“我们班需要在社团文化日上出一个节目，刚好抽签抽到的是跳舞，你去试试？我帮你录像。修好之后，再发到你的手机上，怎么样？”

……  
Peter觉得，如果他知道抽到的主题是穿女装跳舞，肯定不会听Ned的话抢着报名。  
“来不及了，bro，名单早就交上去了，我也是一个小时前才知道这个要求，”Ned举起相机，“说实话，你真的……美极了。”  
Peter希望Mr.Stark永远看不到那段录像。  
但其实他的先生看到的，是表演现场。  
那天Tony刚好有事路过那所高中，想顺便邀请他的男孩一起吃午饭，在门口等着的时候，被一群来搭讪的漂亮女孩告知今天是社团文化日，每个班都有很精彩的表演，于是Tony就跟着那些叽叽喳喳的女孩一起进了用来表演的大礼堂。

“很辣，真的。”Tony望着自己面前一直低头戳意大利面的男孩，想笑又不敢笑，“不要担心，你跳得很好，这个世界上只有复仇者们知道，蜘蛛侠不仅长得好看，跳舞也很棒。”  
“……”  
Peter决定回去就将Ned放在他家的乐高全拆了。  
Mr.Stark真是个温柔的人啊，他不停地跟自己说着一些有趣的事，分散自己的注意力，就在他收拾好心情准备快乐地跟Mr.Stark一起吃一顿很棒的午餐时，手机传来“叮”的提示音。  
与此同时，Mr.Stark放在桌面的手机也响起了“叮”的提示音。  
该不会是有任务吧？  
他俩对视一眼，立刻打开手机。  
噢，Peter必须说，Mr.Stark的同款手机用起来真是太棒了。  
“……Know that we still have each other，you can stand under my umbrella……”  
……  
对面的Mr.Stark终于还是忍不住笑出声来，Peter偷偷地在桌下攥紧拳头，决心吃完饭就立刻、马上、毫不迟疑地回家砸乐高！

 

自那之后，Peter还向他的先生或明或暗地告白过许多次，但不清楚到底是他不得要领还是对方故作不知，反正Mr.Stark总还当他是一个孩子，The Avengers里的后辈，一个出任务时也要注意护在身后的睡衣宝宝。  
行吧，反正自己也不敢奢望能在十多岁的时候就得到他。  
“Mr.Stark，我为您研发了新的甜品，您尝尝看！”  
“Mr.Stark，我今天帮NYPD抓住了银行的抢/劫/犯！”  
“Mr.Stark……”  
“Mr.Stark……”  
Peter的眼睛里写满了“我今天也很喜欢您”，满怀期待地看他最心爱的人吃下他亲手做的低糖低脂低卡路里的小蛋糕，Tony则给了他一个大拇指：  
“Nice work, kid. ”  
Tony将杂乱的工作桌留给Dummy，勾着少年的肩膀就往训练室走。他非常关心Peter的身体数据，从学历上讲他还是Peter的学长呢，他跟Peter之间的联系比其他人更多。  
“Steve，你有没有觉得……”冬兵靠在墙壁上望着那两个远去的背影，“我们这里多了一对情侣？”  
沉迷维护peace跟谈恋爱的Steve不知道，也不敢问：“是吗？也许有——你说得对，Buck。”

 

Peter最后一次跟他的Mr.Stark告白，是在毕业典礼之后。  
他终于从MIT毕业了，从他最钟爱的人的母校毕业了。这几年他成长了很多，也成熟了很多，他慢慢明白，面对Mr.Stark，有时候需要装傻，但不能太傻。  
这也意味着，他应该再次向他的Mr.Stark告白了。  
“我喜欢您，先生。”  
神明沉默着从信徒手中接过仰慕的花束，在月光下，在他的红色法拉利旁。  
少年穿着考究的黑色西装，身量俨然已经超过他。  
不一样了，Tony在心里想道，跟当年那个穿着自制的紧身睡衣在皇后区行侠仗义的孩子到底是不一样了。  
但又还是一样的，无论长到多少岁，Peter Parker的热情跟善良都一如既往，从未改变。  
所以，有些问题，是不能再逃避的了。  
“您一直都知道，是不是？”少年走近一步。  
Tony被他逼到紧退，脊背贴在法拉利光滑冰凉的车窗上，微风在湖面上掀起一圈圈微小的涟漪，也吹乱了他的额发。  
“我当然知道，Peter。”从你16岁的时候，在你家里被你第一次告白的时候，我就知道。  
将他困在了车身与怀抱之间的少年静静地帮他整理了一下头发，仿佛理所应当。  
“那您的答案呢？”  
他的答案？Tony苦笑着，“看来你还没有长大，你意识不到我们之间……”  
“我长大了，先生。”隔着一束火红的玫瑰，Peter不容拒绝地牵起先生的手，“自从我十六岁开始，您就没有过正式交往的对象，连媒体都已经放弃挖掘您的花边新闻，”  
“这几年里，坚持向您告白的，只有我。我是不是可以理解为，您在等我？”  
您在等我长大，不是吗？  
“不，Peter，你不知道……”  
“我知道，先生。也许我现在还不是，但我会努力变成您喜欢的类型，您可不可以给我这个机会？”  
Tony倒是惊讶起来：“你知道我喜欢的类型？”  
Peter掏出了他十六岁那年的小笔记本。  
他的Mr.Stark接过去开始一页一页地翻看起来。  
“我有这么说过么？我对大/胸/感兴趣？好吧，我不讨厌，但是Cap跟Thor的身材很好，我很欣赏——噢，独辟蹊径？老天，任何一个科学家都会对能够平衡力量与智慧的人感兴趣，而且我跟Banner是老朋友了——跳舞？这倒是真的，你的舞确实跳得很好，我很喜欢……短发？拜托，所有人都热爱Nat的美，不管是长发还是短发……”  
然后他的表情玩味起来：“所以，那一年，你就穿着那么sexy的女装，跳了那么辣的舞？”为了吸引我的注意力？  
Peter觉得自己瞬间变回了十六岁的Peter Parker，在这件事上，无论他长到多少岁，都难以释怀。  
“你既然想知道我喜欢的类型，为什么不直接来问问我？”  
Peter半是委屈半是自卑地说：“我不敢。”  
我不敢，先生，我害怕我的感情对您来说一文不值。  
只有当我准备好了，有资格站在您身边了，我才能真正向您释明，我最亲爱的先生。  
“所以你不知道……我喜欢的就是你这样的。”Tony努力想要缓解少年的紧张，“你不来问问看，怎么知道我喜欢的不是你？”  
他听到了什么？Peter不可置信地抬起眼。  
“让我惊讶，孩子，”Tony笑了起来，Peter却只望见，万千星辰闪耀在先生眼里，“或者我应该称呼你……Mr.Parker？我必须承认，你是一个很聪明的孩子，如果你的May允许，我想我们是时候正式开展一段稳定的感情。”  
强烈的喜悦像飓风一样占据了Peter的所有意识，这位刚从MIT毕业的高材生简直想把他男朋友抱起来转三个圈，顺便黑进所有的直播软件，告诉全世界Tony Stark是他的恋人：“您喜欢怎么称呼我都可以，噢我的天，我是成功了么？May也一定会很高兴的！我我我我是说，她在我十六岁的时候就已经……”  
是一样的，看着几乎要跳起舞来的Peter，Tony捧着那束玫瑰想道：现在的Peter跟十六岁那年在家里无意中向自己告白的Peter是一样的。  
“I love you, kid. ”Tony隔着花朵抱住他的男孩——现在是他男朋友了，“老实说，Nat在好几年前就觉得我们是一对，那时候我还在想，等你真正长大，也许就不再喜欢我了；还有你的May，她或许不会同意……现在所有问题都已经解决了。Nat终于可以堂而皇之地告诉其他复仇者们，她的眼光没有错。”

狭窄昏暗的跑车里，Tony还没反应过来，就被少年压/在/了/座位上。  
前·纽约知名的花花公子Tony Stark：？？？  
他眨眨眼试图坐起来：“Hey, kid……”  
“我不是孩子了，Mr.St——不，Tony，”Peter垂着眼睫摁住对方的肩膀，“Tony. ”  
Tony。  
我的，Tony。  
是我的，我一个人的，Tony。

“好吧——Peter，你知道要怎么做吗？”Tony有点怀疑地说。他没有当过上面那个，当然也没有当过下面那个。  
“我……”Peter差点脱口而出我懂我超懂为了跟你在一起我什么都懂，但他觉得事情可以变得更有趣一些，于是他也学着他的Tony眨眨眼：“不，我不知道。”  
他抓起先生的手，往/下/探/去：“您可以教一教我吗？”

 

Tony·腰酸·Stark表示，千万不要相信男人的嘴，也不要相信什么Puppy eyes，男人什么谎话都说得出来，什么事情都干得出来。  
尤其是他的小男朋友，很/危/险。  
也不要大晚上的跟自己的对象去静谧无人的湖边！很/危/险！  
非要去的话车子记得要挑座椅更宽敞一点的！

 

Peter Parker：我男朋友说什么都是对的。  
Bruce Banner：Nat，你看人好准……  
Cap：什么？他们真的是一对？……我男朋友说什么都是对的+1。  
Nat：呵，他们六年前就该是一对。居然等到Peter22岁大学毕业才在一起，Stark你真是越来越能忍了。  
Sam：我一直以为Tony跟我一样是单身，噢——打扰了。

 

 

END.

一个沙雕复健！我要做回沙雕的自己！！

是咕老师点的“Peter多次告白失败去问Tony喜欢的是什么类型Tony告诉他喜欢的就是他”跟@へんたい 小可爱点的“大人在不知情的情况下送出了ass还要手把手教小奶狗以及甜甜的恋爱日常”，加上我自己一直想写的微黑化虫，堪称「一次過滿足晒三個願望」www  
但是由于各种原因……“先虐Peter再虐Tony然后HE”跟“送ass的细节”真的写不出啦，呜呜呜。  
快银是我的意难平我一定要带他出场！

我好啰嗦啊我怎么又爆字数又慢热呜呜呜呜谢谢大家看完！！！  
不喜欢的话也不准ky喔是真的会被我骂喔！

btw点梗持续进行中喔！感兴趣的小天使们可以去康康~  
点梗传送门


End file.
